Body fat distribution may affect energy expenditure. A decrease of calorigenic response to a meal in obese subjects has been suggested as one of the factors that may predispose to weight gain. The objective of this study is to assess whether fat distribution effects dietary induced thermogenesis (DIT). The DIT was similar in five patients with different fat distributions that we have studied. We intend to finish this study and evaluate the results.